harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Apparition
Apparition is a magical method of transportation. It is by far the fastest way to get to one's desired destination. According to Wilkie Twycross, Ministry of Magic official and Apparition Instructor, one has but to recall The Three D's: Destination, Determination and Deliberation. One must be completely determined to reach one's destination, and move without haste, but with deliberation.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Apparition is a very popular method of travel, though brooms or portkeys may be preferred, as the feeling of Apparition can be unpleasant to some. According to Harry Potter, Apparition feels like being "forced through a very tight rubber tube." Apparition can cause an audible noise ranging from a small pop to a loud crack that will sound to Muggles like a car backfiring. Side-Along Apparition and Harry Potter in the "rubber tube" between disapparition and apparition.]] A variant of Apparition used to transport two or more individuals at once is called Side-Along Apparition. This method may be used by adults seeking to transport underage wizards, or in some cases a licensed individual may use this method to transport an injured party. To perform this version of Apparition, the more able party Apparates with the other party holding onto their arm. This method is recommended by the Ministry of Magic for parents with underage children to escape from danger quickly. Side-Along Apparition can also apparently be forced, as when Death Eater Yaxley grabbed onto Hermione Granger's arm when she, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley escaped from the Ministry of Magic in 1997. He was transported with her when she Apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and she was only able to escape by shaking his grip with a Revulsion Jinx and Disapparating again.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows License to Apparate in Apparition class.]] A License to Apparate is required to practice Apparition legally. One must be at least seventeen years old to obtain such a license. Lessons in Apparition are available, for an additional charge, to students who are or will be of legal age when the next test is administered. This is similar to Muggle schools where road instructions for driving licenses are available, but at additional charges. While it is physically possible to Apparate without a licence, it is not advisable, because injury could result. Splinching can occur when one has insufficient determination to reach one's goal, causing certain body parts to fail to arrive at the destination with the wizard. For example, Susan Bones lost a leg when she Splinched herself during an Apparition lesson, though it was successfully reattached. Splinching also occured in 1997 to Ron Weasley after disapparating from 12 Grimmauld Place. In cases of unlicensed Apparition, when injury results, the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad can level heavy fines. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students in their sixth year can sign up for Ministry of Magic Apparition lessons. Those who turn seventeen before the first Apparition Test date have the opportunity to take additional practice sessions in Hogsmeade. Range apparating.]] Apparition may have a certain range. In 1998, Lord Voldemort was seen by Harry Potter as flying towards Malfoy Manor, thinking to himself that he would soon be near enough to Apparate. This could explain Voldemort's need to fly to locations to check on his Horcruxes, as he may have been out of range to Apparate. Apparition becomes increasingly difficult with the distance to be travelled. Inter-continental Apparition should only be attempted by highly skilled wizards.Quidditch Through the Ages, Chapter 9 Anti-Disapparition Jinx An Anti-Disapparition Jinx can be used to prevent a wizard from Disapparating from a location. Hogwarts has an Anti-Disapparition Jinx cast upon it. There is a method of teleportation used by house-elves which is not influenced by the jinx, as they are bound by more powerful magic requiring them to appear whenever their master calls. Portkeys can also be used to access or depart from locations bound by an Anti-Disapparition Jinx. In the Films Apparating to Voldemort's side in 1995.]] In both the Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix, Apparition is seen as the person transforming into a cloud of smoke, and re-forming elsewhere. This is most seen during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in the film adaptation of the Order of the Phoenix. Death Eaters were shown Apparating in a cloud of black smoke, while the Order of the Phoenix members Apparated in clouds of pure white smoke. Curiously, Fred and George Weasley Apparated towards the beginning of the film twice with no special effects. They merely appeared suddenly, most commonly behind someone, to that persons' great annoyance. Behind the scenes *Rubeus Hagrid may have Apparated to retreive Harry Potter from the Dursleys' home on his eleventh birthday. Hagrid merely tells Harry that he "flew" to pick him up. *Charlie Weasley took his Apparition test twice, having Apparated on top of an old lady doing her shopping five miles south of his intended destination the first time. *Ron Weasley failed his first Apparition License Exam when he splinched half his eyebrow off. *Albus Dumbledore took Harry Potter to Horace Slughorn's hideout by means of Side-Along Apparition. Harry later returned the favour by Apparating to escape a seaside cave with an injured Dumbledore on his arm. Notes and references Category:Department of Magical Transportation Category:Transportation ru:Трансгрессия